


As Those Who Will Not Hear

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Abby wants to find out what it was like to be her parents.





	As Those Who Will Not Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

"Why, Abby?"

"Because I want to know what they had to deal with."

"But why?"

"Because I sometimes think I didn't treat them as I should have done."

Tim kissed her nose. "Abby, no kid ever treats their parents as they should have done."

"But this is different. Please, Tim."

"If you're really sure."

She nodded. "I am."

Carefully, with the use of earplugs and some special ear defenders, he set about making sure she couldn't hear anything.

"Okay?" he signed; he'd insisted she taught him some basic signs before he'd agreed to help her.

She bit her lip and nodded. She looked pale, paler even than she normally looked.

After ten minutes she clutched his arm. "I can't," she gasped. "Tim, I can't. Please." Her hands reached for her head.

Gently he pulled them away and instead removed the defenders and plugs. "There," he said.

To his surprise, she began to cry and threw herself into his arms. "How did they manage?" she sobbed, as he held her. "Tim, I couldn’t stand ten minutes. How did they bear a lifetime of not hearing?"

"It was easier for them; they were born deaf," he murmured, as he held her tightly.


End file.
